


In need of a friend

by LessThanThreeYou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessThanThreeYou/pseuds/LessThanThreeYou
Summary: Young Ketchvies story I came up with and just wanna put out in the worldDon't expect much I can't write very well and English is not my native language





	1. 1

"Arthur, Alexander, follow me." Dr. Hess looked at the twin brothers before she turned around and headed for her office. The boys looked at each other. They knew exactly what was expecting them in her office.

"I won't kill you, Arthur." Alexander looks his brother in the eye. "You don't have to kill me. We can run away, have a better life."  
"You know I can't do this." Arthur is shaking. He doesn't want to hurt his brother. The only person he can really trust. But he knows he has to. The code demands it.  
"Loyal as always." Alexander shakes his head as he gets on his knees.  
"But I can't blame you. This is what we are supposed to do. And of course you'll do it. So do it."  
Arthur grabs the knife from the table behind them.  
"Get up!" He demands as he approaches his brother. "I don't want to kill you like this. I don't want to kill you at all." His voice gets more broken with every step he takes. Tears appear in his eyes. Alexander remains on his knees.  
"GET UP!" Arthur shouts, tears streaming down his face.

Alexander gets back on his feet, hugging his brother tight.  
"I love you, Arthur... And I don't blame you for what you are about to do. Don't you ever blame yourself for it."  
"I love you, too." Arthur puts the knife into Alexander's back.   
His twin coughs on his own blood. The tears are still running down Arthur's cheeks. When he feels Alexander's weight on him he falls onto the ground. 

He just sits there for a while, holding the body of his brother in his arms.  
Eventually, after his tears dried, he gets up. His hands are still shaking. Everywhere he looks, he sees blood. The urge to clean himself grows with every second. But first he has to see Dr. Hess.

Arthur walks down the hallway. Dr. Hess and his father are waiting for him on the other end.   
"I'm proud of you, son." His father grabs his shoulder, even smiles a little. When Arthur glances over to Hess she is smiling too.  
He doesn't understand why they are smiling. He just killed his own brother. And they are smiling. They are proud of him when there's nothing to be proud of.

"Go clean your hands. We are going home for today." His father is still smiling as Arthur walks past them to the restroom.   
The first time Arthur sees his father smile in a long, long time and it's because of the death of his own son.  Arthur just can't understand it.


	2. 2

A year has passed. There was not a day Arthur didn't think of his twin. The bed above him in their room at home has been empty ever since. Sometimes, when he was sure his father wouldn't come in, Arthur would climb in it, imagine his brother with him. Oh, he misses him. He misses him so much. 

He hasn't expressed his feelings to anyone. The thought of seeming weak drives him crazy. Arthur isn't weak. At least that's what he wants to believe, what he tells himself. So ever since that godforsaken day he holds on to his tears.   
No more crying.  
Arthur told himself.  
Crying is for the weak. He is not weak.

He lives up to his father's expectations. Being the best at Kendricks. That's what he is supposed to be. His father himself is one of the best British Man of Letters. He has to come after his father. Carry on his legacy. Do what Alexander couldn't do. Didn't want to do for that matter.

He's walking down the corridor. It's lunch time. Arthur is not hungry. The library is his next destination. Learning for one of the upcoming exams.  
He stops walking when he spots Dr. Hess, talking to two boys. One of them being Mick Davies. He is one year younger than Arthur.   
He never talked to the boy, but it was something about him that caught Arthur's attention everytime he spotted him in the hallways or the cafeteria.  
Arthur knows exactly what was going on. One of these boys wouldn't see the next day. Something in him prays it is not Mick. On the other hand, dying sounds not so bad after all.

"Ketch." Someone's voice pulls him out of his thoughts. It's Toni.  
"Bevell." Arthur responds in the same voice, trying to glance at the boys again, but they are gone.  
"Do you have a few minutes?" Toni whispers in Arthur's ear,  straightening his tie.  
"I- I don't know." He looks for the boys again. The thought of what they have to go through right now is making him somehow nervous.  
"Come on, Ketch!" Toni's hand travels down his chest. Then she grabs his crotch.  
Arthur jerks at her touch and grabs Toni's hand. "Jesus can you keep your hands to yourself until we are somewhere private?"  
"So that's a yes?"   
Arthur just grunts and drags her after himself to the restroom. He figures he has some time until the boys are finished. 

They enter the restroom and lock themselves in a cabin. Arthur ignores the foreplay this time and comes straight to the point. He and Toni have had this thing going for quite a while now. No feelings, just sex. Whenever and wherever.  
It doesn't take Arthur long to finish, leaving Toni unsatisfied.  
"What about me?" She asks whilst Arthur is already putting his pants back on.  
"Got no time. Next time, promise." Arthur leaves the cabin.  
He hears Toni mumbling: "Bloody asshole."  
He's gonna make up for it. 

Arthur is running down the hallway, eager to see if something has happened.  
He stops at the corner. Glancing around it, he sees Hess' back and a crying, covered in blood Mick. He feels some kind of relieve. Not sure why, but he feels relieve.  
"Mr. Ketch feel free to pass or work on a stealth approach." Hess says calmly. Arthur never liked her. But that's just creepy. How could she know it was him? There is no way she has seen him. He walks past her and Mick.   
"I'm sorry Dr. Hess."

He passed them by good five meters when Hess calls him another time: "Oh please, Mr. Ketch. Tell your father he should call me later. It's urgent. I have the details for his next mission."  
"Of course Doctor Hess.

The afternoon lessons pass by. Arthur doesn't really pay attention to what the teacher is talking about. Something about Chupacabras and their habits of hunting.   
At the end of the day he meets his father in the parking lot. They both get in the car, Arthur still lost in his thoughts. They wandered from Mick to Alexander. Two days and it's been a complete year without him. His father hasn't mentioned him once in these 363 days. It makes Arthur sick to the core. But he won't say a thing. He is smart enough to not complain about anything his father does.  
"Arthur?... Arthur! Are you listening?" The angry voice of his father brings him back to reality once again.  
"Yes, father."  
"I'm going to deal with some werwolfes in Wales. Not sure about the details yet but you are gonna stay in the dorms for the time being."  
Arthur's father always makes him stay at Kendricks when he goes on hunting trips. He believes his mother is not capable of looking after him. His precious number one of a son.  
"For that matter. I met Doctor Hess earlier. She wants you to call her about that."


	3. 3

Arthur lies in the bed of his room in the dorms. His father left this morning. He didn't mention Alexander. Just said Arthur should use the time to train. Arthur just wants to hear his father say something about his brother. Tomorrow it has been one year since he killed him. How can he not mention that once? This is driving him crazy. He can't sleep. He just can't seem to calm down. 

So Arthur decides to leave his room, makes his way to the roof. Alexander was it once, who found the way to climb onto the roof. Both of them spent a lot of time there. It was their place. Now it's just Arthur's. Or is it?  
When he climbs on the roof, he makes out a thin figure standing on the edge of the roof.  
"If I were you I'd take a step back. Seems pretty dangerous." Arthur doesn't need to witness another death.  
The figure turns around. Arthur knows this person. It's Mick. Suddenly he is a lot more nervous. He wants to protect this boy.  
"Go away." Mick demands whilst turning back to look over the edge. "It's none of your business."  
"I won't go away. Take a step back, please. This is definitely not the right way." Arthur slowly approaches Mick.  
"What do you know?" Mick sobs.  
"I know a lot. I know, that you had to kill somebody. Somebody you were close to I suppose. I know that the thought of it is eating you alive. And I know that you blame yourself for what you did. But you know what? I had to kill somebody, too. Somebody I knew very, very well. And you know what he told me? He told me to not blame myself. And he was right. The code demands it. You did the right thing."

"I did not!" Mick shouts, clenches his fists. "He begged me-" Sobbing.  
"He begged me not to do it, begged for his life... And I- I just... I just-" More sobbing.  
"I don't deserve to live."  
"Don't you ever think that, Mick." Arthur is still too far away to pull Mick back from the edge of the roof. So he puts his hand out for Mick to reach.  
"What's the point of killing him if you both are dead?"

Mick glances at Arthur's hand, looks him in the face, then back down to the edge of the roof.  
He sighs and takes Arthur's hand. The older boy pulls him far away from the ceiling. Save for now. Arthur makes Mick sit down and sits next to him.  
"I'm even too weak to kill myself."  
"You are not weak. You are strong. You are still alive. That means you are strong."  
Mick looks at Arthur's face once again. Arthur uses the opportunity to study Mick's facial features. Even though it's dark, his bright green eyes still seem to shine. Arthur raises his hands and wipes a tear from Mick's face.  
"Are you gonna tell anyone?" Mick looks terrified.  
"No, of course not. It's gonna stay between us. Promise, if you promise you won't try anything like that again."  
Mick nods.  
"Say it." Arthur demands.  
"I promise."

Arthur notices Mick's twitching body.  
"You wanna go in? It's pretty cold out here."  
Mick nods.  
They climb back in and make their way through the hallway. Quiet of course. No need to get busted by some guard.  
"What's your room?" Arthur whispers.  
"Seven."  
Just as they reach the door they hear footsteps approaching. Arthur pushes Mick into the room then closes the door quickly but quietly.  
"Have you ever done this before?" Mick asks, seemingly impressed by Arthur's knowledge of all the hallways and how to avoid the guards.  
"Quiet often. It's been a while though." He presses his ear against the door, but he doesn't here anything.

Arthur takes a look at the room. Two beds, one without sheets, the other one looks like someone just slept in it. A desk, a drawer, that's it.  
"The guy you..." Arthur clears his throat, "he slept here as well?"  
Mick nods. "His name was Timothy. He was my best friend... Only friend."  
He takes a seat on his bed and sighs. The poor boy looks so sad. Arthur sits on the chair next to the desk.  
"If you ever want to talk to talk or need something; my room is number 20."  
Mick looks up from the floor. "Why are you so nice to me?"  
Arthur stays silent for a moment. "I- I just wish I would have had someone to talk. After... that"  
"Do you really had to kill your brother?" Mick seems curious.

Arthur nods.  
"I'm sorry if that was too personal. I just heard rumors and I didn't-"  
Arthur cuts him off: "It's okay. We all had to go through that test. And I happen to had to kill my brother. If I hadn't done it somebody else would've. Alexander wasn't the fighter type."  
"How do you deal with all that? I can't stop thinking about Tim. How- how scared he was. And"  
Sobbing.  
"And-" More sobbing. Tears run down Mick's cheeks.  
"Hey, hey look at me, okay?" Arthur gets down on his knees. "You gonna get through this. You gonna feel better again."  
Arthur doesn't know what to tell the boy. He doesn't feel better. The thought of Alexander's death still haunts him every night. He still hears his voice. He just learned to keep all this to himself.

Mick hugs Arthur and buries his face in Arthur's shoulder. The crying doesn't stop. Arthur puts his arms around the boy, pressing him more against himself.  
"How do I make it stop, Arthur? Please! I don't want to feel like this anymore." Mick is still crying.  
Arthur remains silent. He doesn't want to lie to him, but he sure as hell doesn't want to tell him the truth.  
"Just be patient." He finally whispers. 

It takes a while for Mick to stop crying. Arthur patiently waits, giving him calm strokes on his back.  
"Could you stay here tonight? You can have my bed if you want." Mick asks, his voice broken.  
"You keep your bed. I'm gonna take the other one."  
"Really?" Mick looks at Arthur, surprised about his answer.  
"Sure thing."


	4. 4

Arthur doesn't sleep this night. His thoughts are circling around his brother then Mick and eventually they go back to Alexander.   
One year. It has been a complete year now. Arthur misses his twin. He misses him so much. He misses the talks they had, their stupid fights over who gets the candy bar or just his light snoring at night. Just him being here with him.  
The pain that aches in his chest or spreads in his head when he's thinking too much about him. Mick must feel that, too. He certainly feels it, too. Difference is Mick still expresses it. 

It took Mick a while to fully stop crying earlier. Arthur believes he heard him sobbing again just before he finally fell asleep. It wasn't before midnight or even later. Arthur is now used to the lack of sleep. He doesn't need much anymore. Or at least that is what he is telling himself to not get caught in some nerve-racking nightmare.  
As Arthur listens to the steady breath of Mick he is sure he is asleep. He just hopes for him to not have such nightmares as he has:  
He sees Alexander everywhere he goes. Asking him why he has done it, why he has killed him. The next moment it switches to Dr. Hess's office. Alexander telling him it's okay to do it. It's what the code demands. In the next moment his dead body appears in front of Arthur. Opening his bloodshot eyes and it all starts again. 

This night it is different. Of course there can't be a nightmare when Arthur is not sleeping. But he still believes to make out a figure staying in the dark corner of the room. He squints his eyes, shuts and rubs them, blinks a few times. Still. A dark shadow haunts this room. The longer he stares at it, the more he believes his brother is staying there. He can't be. There is no way. They burnt his bones, there are no objects in this room his soul could be bound to. And it's been a year without even one sign of his ghost so why now? His mind must be playing tricks on him.

The shadow stays a shadow and when the sun rises and light falls into the room there is nothing.   
Arthur decides to go. He has to do something before school starts and he won't sleep anyway. As quiet as possible he gets up from the bed. On the desk he finds a piece of paper and takes one of the pencils laying around.

Had to go  
See you later  
-Arthur

He scribbles on the paper. One last glance at the sleeping boy besides him, then Arthur sneaks out of the room.   
Back at his he changes clothes, brushes his teeth and styles his hair. Ready to go he takes his bag and leaves the dorms. His destination: the graveyard.

Kendricks has it's own graveyard. Growing steady every year. Arthur pushes that thought aside and walks past the newly created graves. A few lines further back he stops. The tombstone reads:  
Alexander Ketch  
February 21 1974 - June 15 1989

A terrible feeling in his guts makes him want to throw up. At the same time a wave of sadness overcomes him. Arthur sits down in front of the grave to sort his feelings. It has been a while since he visited his twin's grave.  
"Hey baby-brother" he speaks, "I'm missing you, y'know?"  
Alexander was only two minutes younger than Arthur but he still used every chance he got to remind him of that fact.  
"I met a boy yesterday... Well, technically I knew him before but we spoke for the first time yesterday. He-" Arthur stops talking and takes a look around. He is alone. Nobody else is at the graveyard. So he continues:  
"His name's Mick. Mick Davies. He was at the roof yesterday. About to jump off the edge. I kinda talked him out of it. He is such a nice boy. I like him. I really do. I don't know. There's something about him. Something special. I was... I was thinking, maybe- if our father is still out of town until the weekend, I could take him out of here. Maybe to the city. Have some fun. Take his mind off the murder he had to commit, y'know?"

Arthur stops talking. On one hand he feels stupid talking to the grave, on the other there is something relieving about it. He decides it's enough and stands up.  
"Anyway, just know I think about you. I won't forget you baby-brother. Not in a million years."


	5. 5

The first two lessons pass by. Arthur is fighting his eye's demand to close. Just for a moment and he drifts away in a sleep like state before waking up again. His head snapping back up. Then it starts all over again. Falling asleep, waking up and again. And again. And again. Arthur doesn't want to give in to the sleep. If the teacher sees him sleeping he will tell his father. Arthur doesn't need that. So he stays awake. Or something like that. Something his teacher - hopefully - won't report to his father.  
His father is very strict about Arthur's behavior. He has to be polite and smart, obey the rules, do as his father says. And Arthur tries to do all that. He really does. But sometimes it's a little hard. Especially since Alexander died. His father has a really short temper. So not playing by his rules, Arthur has learned that many, many times by now, is not a good idea. Arthur never broke a rule by will. At least not since he can remember. He always tries his best. But the best is not enough sometimes.

Twenty-minute break. Twenty minutes of time to get as much coffee in his body as he can. Arthur is on his way to the cafeteria. There is an old vending machine nobody really uses. The coffee is horrible but it will keep him awake for a few more hours. And he doesn't have to wait in a queue as the students who prefer the drinks and snacks from the nice woman behind the counter. Arthur believes there even are some myths about this old vending machine but he doesn't really care. Coffee is coffee.  
So when he arrives in the cafeteria he turns left right away. They put the vending machine in the last corner. To his surprise he is not alone. Four boys stay there, surrounding another boy. Mick. It's Mick. In a split second Arthur gets mad and furious.  
"Give us your money you scumbag!" One of them, he is holding Mick by the collar of his shirt, demands.  
"Four against one. Not really fair." Arthur begins with a threatening calmness in his voice, drawing the attention to him.  
All four turn around. The one who threatened Mick still holds on to his collar.  
"None of your business, asshole. Now get lost!" His voice is angry but nothing but a bluff. Arthur supposes.

His friends seem more impressed by Arthur. They all look like they have seen a ghost.  
"Uhm, Billy?" One of them asks. He seems pretty scared.  
"What?!" Asshole number one responds.  
"That's- That's Arthur Ketch."  
Suddenly asshole one isn't so tuff anymore. He let's go of Mick's collar, even puts it back in place. "We were about to leave, right guys?"  
They all nod their heads and start to run off one by one. When Billy passes Arthur he grabs his shirt and forces him to stop. When his mouth is next to that assholes ear he whispers: "If I see you or one of your friends threatening another student ever again, I will beat the shit out of you and have you suspended for it, understood?"  
Billy nods his head heavily.  
"Now - how did you say? - Get lost!" Arthur pushes him away and the boy runs for his life.  
He could never do such things as have them suspended but it's nice to have people think he can.

"Everything okay?" Arthur asks Mick and walks up to the vending machine.  
"Yes. Thank you."  
As he is feeding his coins to the machine he scans Mick's body up and down to make sure he really is okay.  
"So how did you sleep?" Arthur asks. The coffee is in his hand now.  
"Pretty good actually. Thank you again for staying the night. I really appreciated that."  
"Stop thanking me for everything I do. I took you into my heart. You won't get rid off me now." Arthur jokes around and finally takes a sip of that hot brew they call coffee here.

Three coffees later the break is over. Arthur tells Mick to meet him at the same spot for the lunch break so they could get some food together.  
"Don't get me wrong I'd love to have lunch with you. But don't you have other friends you wanna sit with?" Mick asks with an unsure voice.  
"Nope. I usually eat alone or not at all. So what do you say. Are you joining me today?"  
Mick nods.  
"Great! See you later!" There ways split and Arthur makes his way to the class room.  
His mood lightened so much. That boy is a freaking miracle. Arthur still has his ups and downs, but his ups seem much better now. Mick does something to him. Something good. And he likes it.

While they eat lunch Arthur thinks about a way to spend even more time with Mick. Arthur tells himself it's to take Mick's mind of the murder but deep down it's his own longing that wants to be with him.  
So he suggests to train Mick a little. Show him some tricks how he can escape assholes like Billy and his friends.  
Mick is unsure at first but eventually Arthur can convince him.


	6. 6

Arthur knocks on Mick's room. A moment later Mick opens the door.  
"Ready?", Arthur asks and puts on a cocky  
smile. Mick just nods and smiles, too.  
Together they go to the gym. A few students are training in the main hall but Arthur wents straight to the teacher's area. They have their own stuff if they ever decide to train. But Arthur never saw anyone of the teachers do so.  
"Advantage of being a teacher's son." Arthur winks at Mick and opens the door.  
"Are you sure I'm allowed to be here?" Mick asks and takes a look around the room. He seems impressed. There is a boxing ring, some treadmills, a weight bench and a huge crate with weapons.   
"Oh, don't worry. Nobody ever comes here. I'm always alone with my trainer." Arthur says and puts down his bag. "Speaking of", he continues: "We got an hour until he comes so let's get started."

He climbes in the boxing ring. Mick is still looking around. Now he slowly puts his bag down and follows Arthur.  
Before Mick knows what is happening Arthur grabs him by the collar, just like Billy did earlier, and shoves him against the barrier of the boxing ring.   
"So what do you do?" He asks the now terrified boy in front of him whilst being extremely close to his face.  
Mick clears his throat. "Giving them my money?" He speaks with an unsure and scared voice.  
Arthur closes his eyes, sighs and puts his head down for a moment.   
"No, that's what you are not going to do."

The next hour Arthur is trying his best to make at least some kind of fighter out of Mick. But he seems like a lost cause. He is always in defense even though Arthur tells him to attack him. If he does so his punches are weak.  
"You know you are not supposed to pet me, right? Hit me! I can take this! Come on! Put some strength into your punch!" Arthur tries to cheer Mick up. He just shakes his head: "There is a reason I chose the theoretical training. I'm not a fighter." He seems not really motivated anymore.  
"Let's stop here. But we gonna continue this. I believe in you." Arthur still sounds optimistic.   
"Screw it, y'know? I should just give them my money. I don't care about it, they are happy and leave me alone and I'm..." Mick stops, searching for the right word in his mind. "Save, I guess."  
Arthur grabs him by the shoulders. "And they will come again and again. Mick, that is not a solution. You have to stand up for yourself or you gonna be pushed around your whole life. Give this fighting thing a chance. You are gonna get better if you believe in it!"  
Mick just nods. His head turnes to the ground.   
"Look at me." Arthur demands.  
Mick looks up. You can tell by the look on his face he doesn't believe in any of this.  
"Say it yourself."  
"What?"  
"Say: 'I believe in myself.'"  
"I believe in myself." Mick repeats, sounding like he does not care at all.  
"And now say it again like you actually believe in yourself."   
Mick repeats it again. This time with a little more joy. Even a little smile creeps onto his face. Arthur has a feeling he really made some progress. Even if it is not much, but he thinks he can get Mick to push through some more of his training sessions.

The door opens and Koby Stone, Arthur's teacher, enters the room. He is in his forties, tall, has brown hair with some grey spots and would still be out hunting if a werewolf hasn't got a good scratch on his leg. Since then he can't walk properly and the Men of Letters now let him train some students instead of letting him out in the field. He is a nice man with some good stories and funny jokes to tell. Arthur really likes him.  
"Good Evening, Arthur and?" Koby questions right away.  
"That's Mick Davies. I trained him a little. I hope you don't mind?"  
Even though Koby is a pretty chill dude he is adviced to tell his father everything. And he usually does. So it might be better to be careful.  
"As long as the old folks don't mind. I'm just here to train you. I don't really care about the rest."  
"Could he stay? You know, watch me? He still has a lot to learn." Arthur asks. He has the hope that if Mick sees how he is doing it he might get a little better next time.  
Koby agrees and Mick gets out of the ring to sit on a bench while Koby gets in.

He puts on some boxing gloves with a flat area for Arthur to hit. Arthur somehow feels the need to impress Mick but fails miserable. He is unfocused, misses the target or doesn't hit it right.  
"Arthur get your shit together! What's wrong today?" Koby is shouting at him furious.  
"Everything is alright." Arthur pressed through his teeth and then it's Koby's hand extra hard just to proof it.

In this moment the door opens again. Arthur's attention is now there and not on Koby's hand which is now hitting him right on the nose.  
It hits him so hard he loses his balance and lands on his ass, holding his hand in front of his nose.  
"Oh, bloody hell..." He mumbles.  
"Arthur?! Is everything alright?" It's Toni who opened the door and is now rushing to him.  
"What are you doing here?" Arthur asks perplexed. He now feels the blood running down from his nose in his hands.  
"You, kid? You got a tissue or something?" Koby asks Mick whilst kneeling next to Arthur.  
"I'm sorry, man. I really am."  
"Can you all calm down now? That isn't my first bleeding nose and sure as hell won't be my last." Arthur sighs. Toni is the last person he needs right now. The thought of Koby telling his father how unsuccessful this training was is making him nervous and he did absolutely not want Mick to see him fail so badly.

Mick hands him a tissue without saying a word. Toni is looking him up and down whilst having a disgusted look on her face. Arthur thanks him and holds it up to his nose.  
"Arthur, I need to talk to you." Tony says and puts on her innocent smile.  
"Well, I'm kinda busy right now, Bevell. What is it?" Arthur speaks in an angry voice. He is absolutely not in the mood to talk to her.  
"Can we talk in private?"  
"Do I look like I can talk in private? Can't we do this later for God's sake?"  
Toni seems more than happy with this answer. Her smile creeps back on her face.  
"Good, then give me your keys. I'm gonna wait in your room." She holds out her hand.  
Arthur sighs again and asks Mick to get his keys out of his back.  
"I can do this myself. Thank you." Toni struts to Arthurs bag, gets the key from the front pocket and then walks to the door.   
"See you later." And out she is.

"Man, you got a hell of a girlfriend there." Koby says looking a bit shocked.  
"She's not my girlfriend." Arthur hisses angrily. He takes the tissue away from his nose. It seems like the bleeding has stopped.  
"You should go, too now. Enough for today." Koby looks at Mick. The boy starts to nod his head heavily and runs to his bag to pick it up.  
Arthur doesn't want him to go, but won't dare to argue with Koby. He sounds angry enough.  
So he just says: "See you tomorrow?" When Mick is about to open the door. A small smile appears on the boys face. He nods again. "Good Bye!" And out he is.

"So let's continue." Arthur gets up and in position.  
"No, no, no. You get a shower, handle whatever is going on with your girl there and we continue this on Friday. I can't use you today." Koby says a bit disappointed and gets out of the ring.  
"So do you have to tell my father all of this? I do better next time. I promise." Arthur is desperate. He doesn't want his father to know.  
"You know I can't do this, Arthur." Koby shakes his head.  
"I do better next time. Really. I do everything you want." Arthur is begging him.  
Koby sighs. "Okay, no visitors, no interruptions and you give your best and I see what I can do, alright?"  
"Yes. Thank you so much, Koby!"  
"And now get that shower. You are reeking."


End file.
